ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hajimoto
__TOC__ Akira Hajimoto is a 17 year old girl who works at Passiflora and models for Wizard Weekly. She is currently in Lux Incendia''' and dating Madison Hawke (Mastema). Appearance Akira has long black hair which goes down to her mid back that she often dyes different colors. She has light brown skin and hazel eyes. Her Guild Mark is located on her bottom right waist area beside her belly button. Akira also loves floral print so she wares it often. History Akira's parents weren't the best ,but she still loved them. Her dad was a thief and he taught her how to steal. She loved spending time with him and soon became better at stealing than him. Her mom was the one that taught her sound magic. Akira loved her voice. She sang at clubs for a living and that was pretty much her life when she was younger. Unlike everyone else her parents weren't killed ,nor was she abandoned. They live in Hispanyora on Rose Lane. Akira left the house when she was sixteen because she wanted to become a mage and join a guild.She moved to Mongolia and met her best friend Kaede. That same year she met Maddie and they got together soon after. She now works as a model for WIzard Weekly and as a DJ at Club Passiflora. She just recently encouraged some of the main staff to create a new guild and now shes one of the creators of the new guild Lux Incendia. Personality Akira is childish, loud, obnoxious, and hates to do "Unnecessary" work. She has a very lazy attitude and is always minding someone else's business. Though she has bad characteristics she also has good ones; like shes funny and extremely imaginative. Akira is extremely easily angered and extremely fake and two tongued/ two faced. Magic and Abilities '''Water form of Magic revolving around the element of water, placed under the user's command for them to utilize for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, capable of inflicting blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas.Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon—mirroring a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in water can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic, as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Sound Akira has the Magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts.This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. Akira also has the ability to perceive, generate and manipulate any type of sound, attacking the opponents with sounds of various intensity. The caster can create powerful sound waves from any part of their body or anywhere in the nearby surroundings, making it effective for mid-range to long-range combat. Depending on how much sound is generated, and the pressure in it, Sound Magic can easily deafen the caster's opponents. In addition, the sound waves can even be strong enough to destroy buildings with ease and can kill multiple people. Expert Thief Akira is a theif and is good at it too. When she does steal stuff she has never been caught and it is almost always for herself (Unless it's for a mission). Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes Akira is very agile and can do multiple different gymnastics moves that the majority of others can't. Due to this ability it make it that much easier to steal from others. Unusual Flexability and Leg Strength ''' In fighting hand to hand combat Akira uses her legs and rarely her hands and other parts of her body. Akira is extremely flexible in all parts of her body and uses this to her advantage in hand to hand combat. Relationship '''Kaede Toketsu Akira thinks of Kaede as her best friend and fun to be around. Madison Hawke (Mastema) This is Akira's boy friend. They get along very well even even though they don't act alike. Amaya Ashagato ''' Akira doesn't know much about Amaya but she thinks that she's a nice person and a enjoyable co-worker. '''Meria Hawke Akira doesn't know Meria very well ,but she knows that she's Madison's sister and thinks that she's kind of funny at times. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Lux Incendia